The present invention relates to fluids and auto-wrecking systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for thoroughly draining fluids from automobiles into a common holding tank and separating the fluid into its composite parts.
In the art of metal salvage, auto-stripping and auto-wrecking, an abandoned vehicle or an auto wreck must be drained of its fluids prior to being processed. Fluids like ethylene glycol, coolants, antifreeze, gasoline, lubricants, and brake, steering and transmission fluids can be detrimental to ground and water environments. Such fluids must be properly contained or disposed of prior to processing the vehicle. Automobiles cannot be crushed with their fluids still contained within their respective reservoirs and vehicular tanks. Even storage of a fluid-filled vehicle in an auto-wrecker""s junkyard can pose a hazard because gradual corrosion will cause the fluid tanks and reservoirs to leak.
A problem with removing the various fluids at the wrecking establishment is the expense and inconvenience of draining and storing each fluid in its own separate container. Keeping the fluids separated is beneficial, since many of them can be recycled. Recycling helps to defray the cost of their removal and storage.
Another problem with fluid removal is the cost of the capital equipment, and the need for additional storage space. The drainage equipment and storage requirement use room that could better be used for storing additional wrecks.
The present invention incorporates a system by which many of the aforementioned problems are resolved.
The current invention provides a drainage facility that can remove a vehicle""s fluids with alacrity and dispatch. The system comprises means for pumping and puncturing various fluid tanks and reservoirs contained in an automobile. Some of the fluids from the vehicle are pumped or drained directly into individual storage containers. Once punctured, all of the remaining fluids are drained from their reservoirs into a common holding tank or into an individual tank. From the holding tank, the fluids are then pumped to a gravity separator. The gravity separator separates the mixture into its component parts (e.g., mixture of oils and antifreeze) according to the density of each liquid. Each fluid can then be re-used, or properly disposed of.
In accordance with the present invention, a vehicle drainage system is disclosed. A hydraulic lift unevenly elevates and tilts the vehicle such that all of its fluids flow towards the lowest point in their respective container. Each fluid container is punctured and the radiator fluid, transmission fluid, differential fluid, antifreeze, etc., drains from the automobile, and is stored in a common holding tank. Other fluids, such as brake fluid, power steering fluid, windshield wiper fluid and antifreeze overflow, are pumped out of their respective containers into individual receptacles, while gasoline is drained into its own receptacle. The liquids in the common holding tank are pumped into a gravity-separating unit, which divides the mixture into its component fluids (e.g., mixture of oils and antifreeze) according to their densities.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved fluid drainage system and method for automobiles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system to drain and separate the various fluids from automobiles.